One Missed Call
by temptresslove
Summary: For Skye. 'You walked around the campus like some kind of Adonis wannabe, without even checking if your zipper was closed. Don't blame me if I saw them. At least I had the decency to let you know. Unlike some other girls.'


Notes: I know. I haven't updated. The thing is, I lack motivation. I don't know. I can't seem to do it anymore. :( But I hope you enjoy this. This was based last Christmas when my ex-guy best friend and I was fooling around.

PS. We're not exactly best friends. But we're friends. :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Sadly.

Dedicated to: My first sister, **Skye**. For being such a hilarious sibling. And for being the first person to have the courage to decide something as crazy as STARTING A FAMILY. IN A NON-CREEPY WAY. Skye, I love you, sis. :)

* * *

**One Missed Call**

_06. 07. 10._

* * *

Sumire never intended for it to end like that.

But things never go the way you plan.

_'Hello?'_

'Koko?'

'_Who's this?'_

'Elvis Presley.'

'_But you're a girl.'_

'Are you judging people by their names, human?'

'_Elvis Presley's a robot? No wonder his songs are awesome.'_

'You listen to Elvis Presley?'

'_No!' A defensive scream. 'Wait, are you really Elvis Presley?'_

'Yes, and Elvis Presley's about to kick your ass if you won't shut up.'

'_Oh, hey, Sumi. I was just kidding, c'mon.'_

'Do you hear me laughing?'

'_That joke was intended to get a silent laugh. I see I succeeded.'_

'Was that a joke?'

'_That joke was intended to get a silent—'_

'Haha, funny. Okay. So I'm calling because-'

'_You want to ask me what I want for Christmas?'_

'Holy… How did you know?'

'_I'm a guy, Su. A hot guy. Every girl wants to know what I want for Christmas.'_

'Was that a joke intended to get a silent laugh?'

_A sigh. 'Whatever, Sumi. So?'_

'What do you want for Christmas?'

'_I don't know.'_

'You don't know? Whatever happened to the guy—Oh, wait, forgive me—the _hot_ guy that every girl will be giving gifts on Christmas? What did you tell them?'

'_To get lost.'_

Fake dramatic gasp, 'Oh no! Are telling me to get lost too? Yeah, right. As if you could. Anyways, what do you want for Christmas? Honestly?'

'_I do not know. Why are you asking me anyway?'_

'Because you're a guy—oops—a hot guy.'

'_And?'_

'Every girl wants to give you gifts?'

'_Are you telling me you want to give me a present?'_

'Maybe.'

'_What the hell?'_

'Gah, I hate you.'

'_What do you want for Christmas, then?'_

'A WHITE FLUFFY CAT!'

'_Woah, easy there, Sumi. Whew._'

'Gah, WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS, KOKORO YOME?'

'_Anything.'_

'Anything? Was that a joke intended to get a silen—'

'_A kiss.'_

'What?'

'_You heard me, I want a kiss.'_

'And I want a kiss from you too. ON THE LIPS.'

'_I always knew you also wanted a kiss from me.'_

'….'

'…_.'_

'You're smirking, aren't you?'

'_Nope, I'm not.'_

'Your smirk just grew bigger, didn't it?'

'_No, it didn't.'_

'You're smirking your full smirk. I can feel it.'

'_No, I'm not.'_

'I know you're smirking you assh—'

'_Woah, hold on, missy, don't swear.'_

'I knew it was the only way to remove that foul smirk off your face.'

'_My handsome sexy face.'_

'Yeah, whatever. Gift, Yome, gift.'

'_Hot pink boxers.'_

'Seriously?'

'_I didn't think girls would take it seriously when a guy says he wants pink boxers.'_

'Pervert. I didn't take it seriously though—because I know you already have one.'

'_I told you, that was Indian Red. And I can't believe you saw my boxers. Who's the pervert now?'_

'You walked around the campus like some kind of Adonis wannabe, without even checking if your zipper was closed. Don't blame me if I saw them. At least I had the decency to let you know. Unlike some other girls.'

'_Is that jealousy I hear?'_

'NO.'

'_Defensive much?'_

'No. And FYI, your boxers looked a lot like pink to me.'

'_How many times do I have to tell you it was Indian Red?'_

'Defensive much?'

'_Mimicker much?'_

'At least I do it with style. What do you want for Christmas?'

'_Pink boxers.'_

'Okay, fine. If you really don't want to tell me what you want for Christmas then I'll just hang—'

'_I was serious.'_

'About the pink boxers?'

'_No, about the gift.'_

'Which was... the pink boxers?'

'_No, the kiss.'_

'….'

_'I really am serious.'_

'You weren't kidding about that?'

_'Why would I say it, if I weren't serious?'_

'But you said something about the pink boxers.'

_'Yeah, except that.'_

'But…'

_'But?'_

'I didn't know you were this serious.'

_'Believe me, I am.'_

'I was serious too.'

_'About that kiss on the lips?'_

'Yes… but… yeah. That.'

_'…'_

'…'

'_So what do we do now?'_

'I don't know.'

'_Oh.'_

'…'

'_You know what?'_

'What?'

'_Adonis did walk around naked.'_

'Was that a joke intended to get a silent laugh?'

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Alright, who wants pie? *runs off to the wilderness*_

_temptresslove_

_PS. And I know it's too early and too late for Christmas.  
_


End file.
